


You Beta Love Me

by InsanelyWriteful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha OC, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, BAMF Hannibal Lecter, BAMF Will Graham, Beta Will, Bottom Hannibal, Cannibalism, Dark Will, Desert Island Fic, Feral Will, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Offerings, Omega Hannibal, Original Character - Freeform, Surgeon Hannibal, Top Will, True Mates, courting, shipwrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/pseuds/InsanelyWriteful
Summary: When Hannibal decided to take a vacation, he didn't expect to end up stranded on an island. Being alone with a bore of an Alpha certainly didn't improve matters. But, better company is closer than Hannibal thinks when he goes scavenging for food and comes across a naked Beta male who can't keep his eyes off him.Written for Hannigram A/B/O Reverse Bang 2020
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 249
Collections: Hannigram A/B/O Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimlock/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun with this story~ I've always been super intimidated to write a story that was solely Hannibal and Will rather than adding them mixed in with my favorite Hannibal Extended Universe pairings. They're so smart and layered that I often feel too dumb to properly portray them. XD I hope I did okay in this, my first solely Hannigram story. Also, this is a bit like a prequel to canon. Will and Hannibal are a bit younger than in canon. Hannibal is a surgeon for example. So, it's in the same narrative, but it has split off into its own thing.  
> This was written for the super lovely, NimLock, whose art was incredibly inspirational. I hope I did your art justice in this piece!  
> (I wanted to do a more serious title, but I just can't resist the pun titles when it comes to A/B/O! XD Do you think Hannibal would be proud?)  
> And if you want to see NimLock's awesome art piece, check it out [here!](https://twitter.com/nimlocked/status/1281105646880989184) Head's up on it being NSFW, but it is such a juicy sight for the eyes~!  
> 

Being shipwrecked wasn’t how Hannibal had imagined he’d be spending his vacation.

And being shipwrecked with an insufferable moron who didn’t know the first thing about boats was even further from the realm of possibility Hannibal had imagined for himself when he’d decided he needed a break from surgery. Not that Hannibal knew any better, but at least he had the advantage of not owning a boat and boasting about being an expert sailor. Really, he should have taken his socialite friends’ advice and booked an expensive cruise. But, that had sounded incredibly boring. Rather like doing what he did back home only out on the water.

When he’d happened across the advertisement for an exciting getaway through uncharted waters, a thrill of excitement had zipped through him. He had always welcomed opportunities to learn about new things with open arms. It had sounded like an unpredictable experience.

Which, yes, that was true. It had certainly been unpredictable. In fact, with better company, Hannibal was sure he would have been delighted by the idea of roughing it. Scouring the land, forced to use his wits and skills to survive. The idea held much appeal . . . if not for the Alpha captain giving him orders like he was a simple Omega, distressed and looking for leadership. Though, there was a certain amount of amusement at seeing the man’s true nature come to the front. The overly saccharine personality of a salesman melting away, exposing him to be another overbearing Alpha trying to hide his own insecurities and fears behind a mask of false confidence. Still, his amusement had its limits. If the Alpha pressed his luck, Hannibal would be more than happy to show him that archaic examples of an Omega’s place in the world in comparison to an Alpha’s certainly did not apply to him.

Honestly, as much as the psychological nature of ingrained instincts intrigued him, Hannibal had never fit the mold of what an Omega should be. If one’s expectations were based from society’s standards. Where most Omegas were delicate or dainty, Hannibal was broad and sharp. Some saying his features had been cut from stone. It wasn’t just for show, either. His natural strength rivaled any Alpha he’d ever faced. And it was ever amusing to see the final look of disbelief in their eyes as they were forced to face the fact that an Omega had bested them. Where most of his dynamic would cower, Hannibal found himself relishing a challenge. Embracing the dangers of the world with an endless thirst for knowledge; his curiosity insatiable.

Maybe that was what had driven him to divert from the path, his attention for details locking onto the disturbed foliage. The tracks in the landscape that could only belong to one animal on Earth. He followed the trail, eagerness licking up his spine, making his red eyes shine brightly as he scanned the area for more details. The thrill of the hunt had always excited him, but this. This was not like his attacks on the rude and uncouth of the civilized world. Not the clawing need for nourishment that never seemed satisfied.

This was something entirely different.

The tracks stopped and so did Hannibal. He stood in the middle of the forest and closed his eyes, tilting his head as he listened. Then, he inhaled deeply. And smiled.

“I know you’re here,” he called out, his eyes still closed. “You might as well come out and say hello.”

In that moment, the world went still. As if everything had hushed, holding its breath, waiting for something. Something earthshattering. What that something was, Hannibal had no idea. But, he kept his eyes closed and patiently waited as well.

The tension was taut, ready to snap, but his patience was rewarded moments later when he heard the heavy thud of something landing a few paces away from him. He opened his eyes and couldn’t stop himself from sucking in a quick breath of surprise.

It was a human. Naked with only dirt and scrapes and bruises to cover him. And they certainly didn’t cover much.

But, coming across another person wasn’t what had surprised him. It made Hannibal curious and want to know more, yes, but he’d known what he’d been tracking from the start. After a lifetime of hunting, a hunter could tell when he was on the trail of his favorite kind of prey with little more than a glance. No, his uncharacteristic shock had come from some instinct deep inside him. Some fanciful part of his Omegan brain that had taken one look and relaxed, reaching out for this particular human. A whine building up in his throat.

He pressed those notions back down with a frown. He’d never let commonsense be addled by his baser instincts. It was very unlike him to be taken in by someone so quickly. He dissected his immediate reactions and a flicker of amusement came over him. It had all the tell-tale stirrings of that True Mates silliness so many Omegas dreamed about, all starry-eyed. He would have to review the feeling and his knowledge more closely later on. Right now, all his focus went to looking the man up and down.

His amusement stirred up again, betraying itself with the smallest flicker of the side of his mouth curling up. A single whiff revealed the man to be a healthy Beta male. Hannibal liked that. If this was, indeed, his True Mate, he really could do much worse for himself. Underneath all the grime, the man had a very real beauty to him, reminding him of the paintings he would admire in his youth. Dark brown hair curled wildly, framing a soft but masculine face. The lower half of his face was covered in scruff that only drew more attention to his full lips. And his eyes. His big, beautiful, blue eyes. Ones Hannibal felt he could stare at all day. Not just for their exquisite beauty, but for the intelligence in saw in them. The sharp, coolness that lay in those depths. Watchful, waiting to strike. He wondered what might provoke that dangerousness out in the open. He didn’t imagine it would take much. Violence was simmering under the man’s skin. That much was obvious. He was ready for a fight.

Hannibal was tempted to give it to him if only to alleviate his own stress. But, he didn’t want to break his interesting present before he got the chance to open it.

“Hello,” he began. “My name is Hannibal Lecter. What is your name?”

Silence greeted him, the man eyeing him mistrustfully.

“Do you speak English?” he inquired.

The silence was persistent. So he tried again in French. Then Spanish. Then Greek. Italian. Japanese. Lithuanian. Ancient Greek. Latin. By that point it was more showing off his skill in languages rather than actually getting a response. If he couldn’t have a conversation, he settled for going back to English since it was his most recent language and he could still use the practice.

“Are you some sort of savage, wild animal?” he mused aloud. “It’s quite an interesting illusion you present. Such that it is hard to tell what is illusion and what is truth. You hold yourself like a civilized man who has grown up with society’s expectations weighing down on him. I’ve seen monsters in the guise of the mundane, pulling on a mask of humanity as if it were merely another item of the day’s wardrobe. You’ll find I may not be so far off the mark there,” he didn’t know where the striking honesty towards himself was coming from, but something inside him urged him to be as honest as he could be with the man. That, somehow, falsehoods would be caught and punished severely. Thus, in the interest of honesty, he veered back towards his assessment of the other instead. “But, you’re not like that, are you? You’re something entirely different. A civilized man presenting me the guise of a beast. Yet, I suspect there really is a wild, feral beast inside you trying to claw its way out.”

Before Hannibal could say more, the man grunted and shook his head before turning and walking away. Hannibal narrowed his eyes. Perhaps the man really was uncivilized if he possessed such shockingly rude behavior. Still, Hannibal thought as he enjoyed the view of the man’s rear as he walked away, a little rudeness could be forgiven when there was such a delightful puzzle waiting to be solved.

**.oOo.**

Hannibal made his way back to camp, which was little more than _Captain_ Gregory’s wrecked boat. He raised a brow, wondering just what it was the man had accomplished whilst Hannibal had been gathering their food. It seems his idea was to sleep in the boat for shelter. Which seemed reasonable enough as far as Hannibal could see. But, the man had said he would make a fire while Hannibal was away.

“No fire?” Hannibal raised the question casually.

Gregory shot him a fierce glare that felt as intimidating as a child who was displeased at having been denied a treat. “It’s warm enough. And it’s not like we need one considering you didn’t bring any food to cook.” He eyed Hannibal’s fruits and plants with disdain. “You said you could handle getting us food.”

“Yes and it is food that I brought.” Hannibal said, annoyance pricking at him.

He _had_ caught a snake while he was out. Though, his intent with the animal hadn’t been for eating. He’d found his way back to where he and the wild man had met, knowing he was still keeping a watchful eye on him. There, he had set the snake up so that it was eating its own tail—Ouroboros. He placed it as an offering, curious to see where such a path could take him and if the man was in fact his True Mate. It was a promise of eternity. The kind of wholeness that only a lifelong mate could supply. At the same time, it was just as easily a warning. How a relationship with him was a dangerous thing where they could just as easily consume each other. But, the idea of a mate who could match his relentless hunger held much appeal. He didn’t long for a pet to coddle and control. Nor did the overbearing , needless aggression that so many Alphas had do anything to stoke his interest. More a blunt, imprecise force of a mallet than the trained grace of a scalpel. He only wished he could have seen his paramour’s reaction to his gift. Would he have drawn back in disgust or smiled, easily picking up on his symbolism? Somehow, fear didn’t factor into the equation. Fear was such a bitter smell. Often tickling his nostrils in the most vile way. He hated it. It didn’t pair well with food or with good company. He simply could not abide by a mate who feared him. But, he doubted his fierce beast was afraid of him, whether that was a wise course or a foolish one.

“Is roughing it turning out to be too much for you?” Gregory interrupted his thoughts, his gaze shifting from angry disappointment—most likely stemming from his own failures of the day—to pity. “I know this is all a lot for a high class Omega. You’ve never had to go through something as strenuous as this before.”

It took a lot to keep the disgust from showing on his face, but Hannibal managed to rein in his emotions. If Gregory thought their current situation was “roughing it” then he’d like to see how the man handled starving in Lithuania. The harsh environment of his childhood was far less forgiving than the bountiful, warm island they found themselves on. He would have killed the man ages ago if he weren’t Hannibal’s only hope for getting back home. Though, as things progressed, he was understanding more and more that Gregory being his only hope was a rather sad situation to find himself in. If only he’d ever taken a fancy towards boats. A little information would serve him very well right then.

“I’m perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern.” If nothing else, he decided that provoking Gregory would do very little to help his circumstances. “Though, I’m sorry the food isn’t to your liking. Given some time and preparation, I’m sure I can make it much more appealing.”

“Are you sure it’s edible?” he cast the pile a worrying glance. “None of it’s poisonous?”

_I wouldn’t do that to the food._ Hannibal’s mind immediately supplied. “I’m a very skilled doctor and chef. I’m sure.”

After dinner, Hannibal took the third bowl of fruit salad he’d prepared and headed across the beach. He smiled as he set up the food on a rock just inside the tree line. With his heightened sense of smell that outdid any Alpha, he could smell the wild man nearby, watching as he’d been doing since the moment they first met.

“What are you doing?” Gregory called after him. “You’ll attract animals to our camp.”

“I’m drawing an animal out to capture it.”

_And when I do, I won’t be letting it go._


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal was annoyed.

Very, very annoyed.

His lip curled into a small snarl as he stared down at the rotting food he’d left the night before. Flies flocked around the ruined meal the same as they would to a corpse. The blatant act of ignoring his food and letting it turn into something so grotesque offended Hannibal more than any snappish word ever could. But, if Hannibal were honest with himself, there were also two other reasons for his foul mood.

The first being . . .

“It wasn’t like you were going to catch anything with that anyway.”

_Gregory._

Hannibal mentally hissed the name, having been pushed well to the limits of his patience. The Alpha’s constant dismissal of his abilities or worth had Hannibal gritting his teeth anytime the man opened his mouth.

The second reason that had Hannibal ready to kill both the Alpha and the Beta was the simple fact that he was going into pre-heat. No physical changes had occurred yet, but he could smell it bubbling up within himself. It was infuriatingly inconvenient. And it shouldn’t be possible that it was happening again so soon. Biologically, the only reason that Hannibal should be at his time again was because his body was preparing to receive what his mind had decided was his mate. It happened to mated couples when their heats or ruts would change pattern to line up together. Or, as some studies claimed, when True Mates met.

How perfectly unfair to have a Beta for a mate, then, who would not be going into heat or rut. Who probably didn’t even know something out of the ordinary had happened at all. Who had the luxury of ignoring him when Hannibal’s mind could think of nothing else!

It was another reason why Hannibal had to accept the idea of having a True Mate. He had never been the sort of Omega who lost himself to passion or whimsy. He’d been born with a mind as heightened as his senses. Able to keep a strong grip on his emotions and reactions. If he’d ever had a mind to do it, he very well could have passed as a Beta, being able to perform his day to day life and job through a heat if need be. But, he enjoyed the look on people’s faces. Their surprise at an Omega being so beyond the norm. Especially the look on his prey’s faces. Nothing quite so delicious as that.

So the fact that he had dreamed of the Beta and couldn’t keep his thoughts from drifting to him was much more telling than his body reacting outside scehdule. No one had ever managed to capture his attention in such a way. Especially without speaking a single word. It was confounding. Hannibal didn’t know the man’s likes, dislikes, dreams, fears, goals, nothing. Yet he was ready to spread for him. The obsessive, consuming nature of his interest was as addicting as it was infuriating. He wanted to hunt his little _True Mate_ down and have his way with him. And snarl at him, demanding why he was so unaffected!

Hannibal strode into the forest, skipping breakfast, determined to find the wild man again. Finding him was easy, getting through to him was another matter entirely. He was still as naked as the day before, but this time he was wet, skin glistening from the water droplets reflecting the sun like little crystals all over his body. He floated along the lake, the only thing disturbing its surface being the man and the small waterfall feeding into it. Disturbed wasn’t quite the right word. Not with how naturally the man looked in the water. As if he belonged to it. Funny, still waters with all the rage of an ocean seemed an apt way to describe the quiet Beta with violence in his heart.

He was looking at him, less cautious today. Still wary, though. As if waiting for whatever Hannibal had planned. From the higher ground above, Hannibal tossed his armful of flowers, letting them rain down on his mate. The time it had taken to find and pick all those flowers felt worth it for the dreamy effect it produced. Petals fluttering around the Beta before drifting alongside him in the water. Framing him like a piece of artwork. Something to be admired.

That is until he plucked one of the flowers up, giving it an unimpressed look before tossing it aside. He looked back up at Hannibal as if to say, “Was that it, really?” before he dove underwater to rid himself of the clinging petals.

Hannibal’s fists clenched as he made his way down to the lake, furious at being brushed aside so callously. The man continued to swim, uncaring of Hannibal’s stormy mood. Hannibal took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke.

“I can see that I’m going about this the wrong way. Maybe I should be more direct to get my point across. You may not be having any strange reactions, but I believe us to be True Mates. I would like to court you. If you’d let me.” Hannibal tacked the end on with a note of tense displeasure.

He arched a brow at him before breaking under the water’s surface again.

“You’re behaving like a child,” he spoke, despite knowing the other could not hear him. Hannibal was hard-pressed as to whether his statement was directed to the Beta or himself.

He waited, knowing the other would have to come up for air sometime. Surprisingly, he didn’t have to wait long. The Beta broke the water’s surface and tossed something to him. Hannibal caught the fish and held it away from himself between two fingers, confused. Under normal circumstances, Hannibal might have taken it as reciprocity. An acknowledgement of an offering with acceptance and an offering in return. But not with that look on the Beta’s face! One that said, without a doubt, “Good job, have a treat.” Patronizing him and rejecting him!

Hannibal growled low in his throat as he slapped the fish back into the water, rejecting the Beta in return. A smug smile spread across the confounding man’s face before he dived down in the water, this time through the waterfall and into the cave beyond. Hannibal didn’t give the man the pleasure of forcing him to chase after him. His rage wasn’t nearly so far gone as to go jumping into lakes. Especially into the unknown territory of the enemy. He could find the Beta whenever it suited him.

Hannibal blended back into the trees, determination crackling through him. He tried again and again to no avail. Each attempt was met with blatant disregard. The next day proved just as disappointing. As well as the one after that. He couldn’t sort out why the Beta was being so difficult. Never speaking to him, rejecting all his offerings, and giving him no point of reference to be able to appeal to his better nature! He had no idea what would please the man. And, oh, did he want to please him. Entice him into his nest. His pre-heat symptoms were developing and making his need for his mate that much worse. He’d tried everything he could think of! Even discovering his favorite places on the island or studying what he liked to eat or look at did not help. Molding offerings from those things made the Beta that much colder towards him. No matter which way he turned the puzzle, he could not find a solution.

Still, as frustrating as he could be, having a Beta for a lover wasn’t such a terrible thing—if he could just capture the man’s attention. In the past, having Omegan lovers go into heat was a full-time job in caring for them. And so very messy. And the rare Alphan lovers he’d taken were incredibly annoying in their ruts. Mindless, violent, and selfish. He had never enjoyed laying with Alphas, even outside their ruts. Another thing that separated him from the usual Omegas: He didn’t like knots. Even at the height of his most powerful heats, he never longed for a knot. Perhaps he was gay—though, that didn’t stop his attraction to Betas as well as Omegas—or, maybe, he just didn’t like the feeling of it. Stretching him to the point of pain. And keeping him in place for far too long for his liking. A hour of laying still with an Alpha’s weight bearing down on him? Please, he was busy. He had better things to do with his time than wait for an Alpha’s biology to give him permission to leave. And peers laughingly saying that he just hadn’t found the right knot yet. That, someday, he would be tied to his Alpha and know an Omega’s true happiness. The outdated concepts were boring at best and insulting at worst.

Well, that was one good thing about his True Mate being a Beta. Never having to deal with Alphas and their nonsense again.

Or so he’d thought.

“I don’t think you should be going out so much right now,” Gregory declared that morning, insisting Hannibal stay at camp while, for the first time, he would go out and gather food. “Your heat’s coming. I can smell it on you.”

Hannibal stiffened. “A kind suggestion, but my heats are mild.” It was a lie, but it was easier to explain it that way than truth of his iron control. “I’m fine to continue as we have been.”

“It wasn’t a suggestion. I’m perfectly capable of caring for you during this time. You don’t have to always be so strong. I can help you.” He talked to him like how Alphas talked to hysterical Omegas. Maybe other Omegas found the tone soothing, but, to him, it felt condescending and sent a disgusted tremor down his spine.

“Like you’ve helped take care of me thus far?” A dry chuckle crawled up Hannibal’s throat. “I _politely_ decline.”

With that said he went into the forest, never thinking about being caught but eager to do the catching. He found his mate lounging on a grassy hill, enjoying the sun. He watched Hannibal’s approach with lazy, half-mast eyes. More aloof, bored. As if Hannibal were the one disturbing _his_ peace. 

Remaining a good distance away, Hannibal huffed as he dropped the pig’s body on the ground. He’d captured it earlier, determined to prove himself worthy of his vexing mate. Whose standards seemed impossible to please. Yet, for the first time, the Beta watched him with curiosity in his gaze as Hannibal precisely cut the pig open. He had more experience with long pig, but his skills in butchering could not be denied. He expertly extracted the pig’s heart and set it aside. That piece was his main goal, but he wasn’t nearly done yet. He cut the parts away that he would save to eat later. His real goal was that lovely rib cage. He cracked bones and bent the creature to his will, setting up his display. His tribute to his mate. At small, fleeting glances, Hannibal wanted to preen with how his mate kept stealing looks at his creation.

When he was done, the pig’s mouth was open with flowers pouring out of it into its own rib cage, filling the cavity with itself. Words filling the body. The soul being feed grace and love and beauty. All the most wondrous things the world had to offer. And, in the middle of the pile, the heart. Raw, vulnerable and exposed along with all that it had to offer. There for the taking. To be accepted, used or crushed as his mate saw fit.

This time, he gathered his food and left the display to be viewed privately. As much as he hoped his mate would like his offering, he was too proud of the piece to be rejected so harshly again. His first offering had been little more than a test. The second was a small piece of himself. The third and the ones after that were a try at appealing to what might delight his mate more than what he, himself, liked. But, this . . . this had been putting himself on the page. An intimate thing that he could hardly believe he had done in the presence of another. His work had always been solitary. But, he truly, honestly wanted to share that with his mate. He didn’t want to hide or only be partly seen. He wanted everything. And with each little interaction he was beginning to see that his mate enjoyed vexing him. Enjoyed the teasing nature of their flirtation more than giving in to the future it could make. There was something there. Some reason as to why acceptance was so far away. And, after exposing himself and taking the time to think about his mate in a new light, he realized this wasn’t something he could trick into going his way. Either his mate would accept him . . . or he wouldn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

He sighed as he went back to camp with his spoils. And was surprised to see a fire waiting for him. Hmm, perhaps the captain wasn’t so useless after all. Gregory was staring into the flames but looked to him at his approach.

“Excellent timing,” Hannibal said. “I brought back pig for dinner.”

“That’s amazing. You really are incredible,” he smiled brightly.

_I know._ Hannibal thought.

Gregory rubbed at the back of his neck. “Listen . . . Dr. Lecter, I’m sorry for my behavior today. You’re the reason we’ve been able to survive. I’ve been letting you go out so much, but it suddenly hit me today that you’re an Omega. It was irresponsible of me, as an Alpha, to not do more.”

Hannibal did not care for much of the phrasing in that apology, but he was curious at the sudden change of heart. “It is important to take lessons from the mistakes we make so we can grow.”

Gregory nodded and Hannibal wondered if there was some hope for the man after all.

**.oOo.**

The pork was cooked splendidly and Hannibal was delighted to cut it up and serve. It had been too long since he’d had meat. A vegetarian diet was not to his tastes. Especially not when his heat was almost on him. His cravings grew stronger alongside his desires.

Hannibal made a happy noise as the first bite burst on his tongue.

“I’ve never seen you so happy!” Gregory exclaimed.

“A carnivore expected to live the life of an herbivore will surely perish,” Hannibal replied, still savoring his meal.

“You should smile more often. You’re a very handsome man, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal’s chewing slowed, his eyes going sharp as daggers. “Thank you.”

“I’m not just saying that! You’re the most amazing Omega I’ve ever seen! Look at everything you’ve accomplished~” When Gregory got up, Hannibal’s grip on his knife tightened.

“Again, thank you.”

“Don’t be so modest,” he chuckled, brushing a hand over Hannibal’s shoulder, unmindful—uncaring—of the way the muscle tensed under his grip. He thumb rubbing against him as he leaned down, whispering. “You’d make an Alpha a fine mate.”

All things considered, Hannibal was most upset by how Gregory’s words made the food he’d been enjoying come back up, creating bile in his mouth. He swallowed, mouth twisting unpleasantly across his face.

Hannibal calmly cut another bite of food and forced it down before he responded. “I suppose this is where you offer yourself to my service?”

“Yes, exactly,” he nodded, too eager. Showing his hand far too early, the faux-kindness revealing his true intentions. “I’ll satisfy you during your heat and then . . .” He popped his lips. “We’ll see where this goes.”

_You getting what you want and then toss me aside or force bonding me._ Hannibal thought. Every path the man was thinking of taking was incredibly tepid to Hannibal. The least his would-be assailant could be was interesting. But, no, he’d been predictable from the start. And that was the most disappointing part of it all.

“That sounds lovely,” Hannibal spoke, calm and poised. “There’s just one problem.”

“What is it? I promise I can fix it for you.”

Hannibal smiled. “I’m not sure you can.”

The slightest stirrings of anger simmered through Gregory’s fake smile. “Give me a chance.”

“Very well,” he said before turning to face Gregory kneeling down next to him. “I very much doubt you’re capable of satisfying me.”

“Why, you—!” He made to grab him just as Hannibal slashed him with the knife and stepped out of range.

“They say the truth can cut deep. I’d never realized how true that was.” Hannibal licked the blood from the blade, incredibly pleased with his joke.

Typical of enraged Alphas, Gregory lunged for him again. Hannibal punched him in the nose, making his head snap back. It was a warning. He could have gone for the throat or stabbed him somewhere vital. “You won’t try that again if you value your life.” And, surprisingly, the Alpha backed down, properly chastised.

That is, until his eyes flickered to something behind Hannibal. He held his nose, confusion replacing agony in his features. “Wha-who—?”

It didn’t take much to guess who he meant. Hannibal flicked a brief glance over his shoulder, surprised once again, to find his mate loitering along the perimeter of their camp. He looked furious, all that delicious violence brought so close to the surface.

“Oh, where are my manners,” he drew out the hand that wasn’t holding the knife, indicating his chosen beloved. “Allow me to introduce my True Mate.”

“True Mate?!” Gregory recoiled. “When the fuck did that happen?!”

Hannibal tsked at him, waving the knife in warning. “Be careful with that sort of language, Gregory. I don’t take kindly to it.”

“Who is he?! Where did he come from?!”

“I’m afraid those are questions you’d have to ask him. Though, from my own experience, you’re wasting your time if you try.” A fond smile crept along his face.

“You fucking bitch,” Gregory snarled. “The whole time you were teasing me, you were off fucking some—”

A swift kick sent the Alpha sprawling on the ground. “I warned you not to take that kind of tone with me.” Hannibal twirled the knife in the air and caught it, viewing him with a slow blink of his eyes.

“No, Gregory, the simple fact of the matter is that you’re a disgusting pig who thinks he deserves more than what’s given to him. But, you’re too foolish to realize that when a pig is given more—when a pig is fattened—” he stared down at him impassively. “They get eaten.”

By then, Gregory was beyond words as he charged at Hannibal. Or, at least, Hannibal had thought he was charging for him. He veered off course and grabbed his knife from his plate on his way to . . .

“You want a True Mate? Then suffer like only a True Mate rendered alone can suffer!” Gregory cackled viciously as he thrust himself at the Beta.

Hannibal’s heart stopped, his frozen terror costing him precious seconds before he was able to regroup and lunge after Gregory.

He was too late to stop him from jumping the Beta, but he was much faster than Gregory, able to leap on his back and jerk his head away from his mate. He pulled the knife around and dug it into the soft flesh of Gregory’s stomach.

That’s when he saw it. As he grappled with Gregory, he saw his mate’s eyes flash with bloodlust, his teeth bare in a glorious hiss, before he struck. His teeth sank into the Alpha’s throat, tearing the flesh away from his body in a beautiful spray of blood, painting him red with victory. Hannibal held the Alpha still, felt the life drain from his body, pouring onto his mate, making him more radiant than Hannibal could have ever dreamed.

Hannibal tossed the lifeless husk to the side, eyes only for his beloved. He drank him in as he ran a hand across his bloody chest, reveling in the harsh panting that told him his mate was living. _Thriving._

“I was so worried he was going to take you away from me,” he whispered, stroking a hand through the curls he’d longed to touch since they’d first met. “And then you—oh, my sweet, vicious boy, you were so incredible. I can’t believe—what made you change your mind? Why did you come here? Do you wish to—”

His mate sat up with a deep sigh, locking eyes with him as he grabbed the back of his head. “Hannibal, you talk too much.” Then, he kissed him.

Hannibal’s shock at his mate speaking gave way to the shock of his mate _kissing him_ and eventually gave way to Hannibal melting into his mate’s arms. They drank of one another, Hannibal finally getting to feel the plushness of those full lips against his own. The one’s he’d only ever been able to dream about until this moment. He’d never tasted something so delicious in all his travels. Nothing he’d eaten in any country in all the world could come close to how perfect his beloved tasted! If it were possible, Hannibal could easily see himself kissing his mate ‘til time stood still.

But, there were a number of pressing matters.

He pulled back with a gasp and couldn’t help the breathy moan as his mate switched to kissing down his neck. “Do-does this mean you accept me as your True Mate?”

He laughed, parts amused and parts exasperated. “Yes, Hannibal, I’d say it does.”

Hannibal shivered under the sound of his mate’s honeyed accent rolling over his flesh, causing a scattering of goose bumps where his lips brushed over him. It was thick, hailing from the southern area of the United States. Hannibal would have to remember to look up food in the area to ply on his lover for later on. Foods that reminded one of home often triggered feelings of family and safety and—

“Stop that. You think too loudly. I can’t tell what you’re thinking, but I can see you putting things together in there. In case you didn’t notice, I’m trying to sweep you off your feet.” He grumbled as he pushed Hannibal’s shirt from his shoulders.

He kissed him again and Hannibal forgot himself for long enough that by the time he came back to himself he was naked. He was getting overwhelmed by it all. The taste of his mate and the force of his heat sweeping over him. In a desperate need to make things clear before there was no going back, Hannibal pushed him to the ground and held the knife to his throat.

“Darling, I’m afraid there’s just a few things I need to sure of before we go any further.”

His mate went lax under him, unafraid of the knife pressed to his throat and the man who’d already killed once that night. It gave Hannibal hope. Which he knew to be a dangerous thing. “We killed that man, you and I.”

His mate snorted. “Don’t try to tell me that was your first time. I’ll know. If you lie to me, I won’t hesitate to kill you. Stretch the truth as far as you want, but the second you lie is the second you die. Understand, _darling?”_

Hannibal felt a shiver roll through him, slick slipping out of him at the threat and the way his mate rolled the endearment off his tongue.

“It’s been a long time since my first time,” Hannibal smirked.

“Is that supposed to make me jealous?”

“Does it?”

He gave him a steady stare. “You’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you? You like pissing me off.”

Hannibal purred, rolling his hips down against the splendid erection straining for him. “As much as you enjoy teasing me.”

“I’m not the one being the tease right now.”

“Revenge is one of my favorite dishes. I’ll savor it for as long as I like.” He rolled his hips again and gasped when his rhythm was matched.

“Sounds like a dish we can share.”

“Oh, you have a way of being terribly distracting,” Hannibal reprimanded, using one hand to still those dangerous hips. “What I meant before: you liked killing Gregory, didn’t you?”

A shift, hesitation. “Yeah, I did. I’ve never felt like that before. I saw him touch you, _threaten you_ , and something just came over me.” He shook his head. “I swear you came to my island just to torment me.”

“Funny, I thought God had conjured you out of thin air to do the same to me. Why do you say that?” Hannibal struggled, instinct pushing him to rub their erections together for some kind of relief.

He let out a choked gasp, shuddering. “I got rejected from the FBI. They said I was too unstable. It was all I ever talked about, all I ever wanted. After they rejected me, I . . . I thought about _why_ they did it. Realized, maybe, they were right. There is darkness in me. Things that other people shouldn’t have to deal with. People never liked me anyway. I figured the best thing I could do was take my boat out here and disappear. Never have to worry about what I might unleash on anyone.”

Hannibal was positively beaming. “Oh, I intend to unleash you onto the world. Why would a treasure such as yourself stay hidden away when I would be the envy of every person in the world to have you on my arm? I will polish you up and watch you shine, my dearest.”

He laughed. “Isn’t that a riot? I can’t get anyone to give me the time of day when I was out there trying my best to be good help save people. I come out here to be alone then kill someone and suddenly I have a whole mate in my lap. Life sure is funny.”

“It certainly is. Ah ah,” Hannibal slapped his hand when his mate reached for him again. “I’m not done yet.”

He growled. “Jesus, Hannibal, the smell of your heat is killing _me_. Are you a robot or something?!”

“Patience, my boy, patience,” He could feel his fever taking him over and longed to relish it. He flicked his knife towards the body. “Listen carefully. Remember what I said before about eating that pig? I wasn’t being metaphorical; I very much intend to eat him.”

“I figured as much,” he huffed out a laugh, breathless in his desire. “I could see it in your eyes. You’re a fucked up son of a bitch.”

“You do recall what happened to the last man who used such language with me, don’t you?” he pressed the knife into his mate’s neck.

“Yeah, but the funny thing about that is,” he grabbed the hand holding the knife and twisted them around before kneeling up, bringing Hannibal’s body back against his. “I kinda don’t give a fuck.”

Hannibal gasped at the feeling of his mate’s cock rubbing against his entrance as the knife grew slack in his hand. “Allowances can be made,” he rasped.

He sank into him and they both groaned, a shivering mass clutching desperately at one another. He pulled out and pushed back in and, as Hannibal started losing himself fully to his heat for the first time in years, the knife dropped from his hand completely. He shivered at every pulse of pleasure shooting throughout his body. The huffs of his lover breathing harshly against his neck as he thrust into him. The perfect fit from his perfect person.

“I-I su-suppose,” Hannibal choked out, his blonde hair falling over his eyes as he fell against the sand, pressing back to give his mate better access, surrendering to someone else consuming him for the first time. “I only have one question left.”

“Christ, Hannibal!” he laughed, not stopping his thrusting, gripping hard at his shoulder and hip to pound harder into him. “Nothing shuts you up, does it?!” It was said with weary acceptance and genuine amusement. “What is it?”

“What is your name?” he twisted to look at him over his shoulder, hair out of place and breathing hard. “I want to know what to call out when you make me come.”

That got a rumbling, pleased growl out of the Beta that sounded more tasteful and commanding than any Alpha growl he’d ever heard. He grabbed a handful of Hannibal’s hair and tugged him back up against his chest, holding him there as he picked up the pace. Hannibal cried out at every jab, hands scrambling backwards to hold on for dear life.

“Pl-please! I’m—!” He tensed, a tingle starting at his spine, the edges of his vision blurring, that perfect cock filling him up in all the right ways.

“My name is Will,” he growled against his ear, nails clawing into him, possessively. “Now, _say my name.”_

“WILL!” He cried out, traveling all the way to heaven to make God witness their most perfect union and strike them down if He so dared to try. His release spilled from him and he collapsed into a boneless heap, allowing Will to have his way with him ‘til he, too, came with a repeated, panting cry of “Hannibal-Hann-Hanni-Hannibaaaallll!”

Will sagged against him for a moment before pulling them on their sides, having the courtesy to not crush Hannibal from whatever innate sense he possessed that told him Hannibal wouldn’t like that. He remained where he’d planted into the ground after Will was finished with him, unable to move. Not caring to ever move again right then.

He felt Will snuggle against his back, reaching an arm over him to play with his chest hair. He could hear the smile in Will’s voice when he said: “I know we did this kind of backwards, but it’s been a pleasure to meet you.”

Hannibal laughed.

“Believe me, the pleasure was all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end~ I hope you had a lovely time with my story! <3


End file.
